


double the fun

by fonulyn



Series: pieces of us [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, OT3, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and ofc there's feelings bc this is me, bc that is how my brain was wired, pretty Leon centric tbh, there's always feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Truthfully, Leon hadn’t thought his day could getthismuch better. Everything had gone wrong from the second he’d woken up and he’d already written the day off entirely, until the moment Chris had looked him dead in the eye and asked “How do you feel about two at once?”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: pieces of us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818760
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	double the fun

**Author's Note:**

> so I got the same prompt with the same trio from two different anons so here ya go :’D 
> 
> I hope it’s acceptable! I at least had fun with it :'3

Truthfully, Leon hadn’t thought his day could get _this_ much better. Everything had gone wrong from the second he’d woken up and he’d already written the day off entirely, until the moment Chris had looked him dead in the eye and asked “How do you feel about two at once?” 

Leon’s brain had pretty much fried from going into an overdrive, and he still could barely catch a coherent thought. He was half-convinced that this was just one of his wet dreams _again_ , barely able to believe where it was heading. But Chris was pressed against his back, mouthing hotly at his neck, hands on his hips and grinding against his ass in a way that was decidedly a little bit desperate. That alone would’ve been enough to push Leon’s buttons but to add to that there was another set of hands cradling his head, Piers kissing him breathless. 

It wasn’t the first time, not by far. But it was the first time for what they had in mind.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Leon gasped out the second the kiss broke for long enough that he could actually take a moment to speak. Impatiently he slid his palms underneath Piers’ shirt, not waiting for him to act on it, pushing the garment upwards to get rid of it. 

Piers laughed, carefree, willingly lifting his arms so that the shirt could be pulled over his head and discarded to the side. “Getting a little impatient there?” he asked, voice deliciously hoarse and breathless, in a way that made Leon want to kiss him again. 

“Who wouldn’t be,” Chris asked, although it wasn’t a question at all. Instead of waiting for a reply he tightened his hold on Leon and practically spun him around, until they were face to face and he could grin straight at Leon. “Wanna give me a hand?”

“I’ll give you two,” Leon muttered, easily slipping a hand underneath Chris’ shirt to push it up in the same way he’d just slid off Piers’. And since he was perfectly capable of multitasking, he used his free hand to grab the waistband of Chris’ sweats, inching them down and off those narrow hips. Chris’ cock sprung free, already fully hard, and Leon didn’t hesitate for one second before lacing his fingers around it. 

In one fluid movement Leon sank down to his knees, and he didn’t miss the way Chris gasped as he realized what was happening. Spurred on by that, Leon grinned up at him, before dragging his tongue along the underside of Chris’ cock. He closed his lips around the head, flattened his tongue under it, and sank down. He was fully aware of what a gorgeous picture he made, blinking up at Chris through his lashes, and it didn’t really take him by surprise to notice how reverently Chris was staring down at him. 

Leon bobbed his head once, twice, before pulling back with a smack. He ran his tongue along his lower lip, allowing his grin to widen. “Want to fuck my mouth?” he asked conversationally, even if he looked clearly pleased as he managed to make Chris moan helplessly at the mere thought of that. 

“You know I do,” Chris groaned, as he grabbed the base of his own dick, “but that wasn’t the plan for tonight.” He gave a charming smile, one that only widened as he watched Piers stop behind Leon and grab him under his arms to pull him up on his feet. He reached out, grabbed the hem of Leon’s shirt, and pulled the garment over his head. “Remember? The plan?”

“Oh,” Leon laughed, “the _plan_.”

“If you forgot it,” Piers provided helpfully, placing his chin on Leon’s shoulder. “I can always remind you.”

“Oh trust me,” Leon leaned back, unable to stop grinning as Chris made quick work of getting his jeans open. “I’ve had wet dreams about this for ages. There’s no way I’d forget about it.”

There was some shuffling and awkward tugging on clothes before they all got properly naked. But finally Chris settled back against the headboard and pulled Leon along until Leon was straddling his hips, knees planted firmly in the mattress. Leon’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes unfocused, and he looked so absolutely delicious that Chris couldn’t resist grabbing his head to pull him in for another slow, exploring kiss. 

Leon was so focused on the kiss that he didn’t even realize Piers had moved right behind him, not before there were lubed fingers tracing his rim, teasing without pushing inside. The kiss broke as Leon moaned, the low sound spilling from his lips along with a full bodied shudder. “You don’t need to be careful,” he somehow got out steadily, as he tried to throw a cocky smirk over his shoulder at the younger man. 

“No,” Piers agreed, as he pressed his lips in the small of Leon’s back, right to the curve of his spine, “I know I don’t _need_ to.” As he spoke he slipped two fingers in, straight to the second knuckle. The way Leon gasped definitely didn’t pass him by unnoticed and almost unfairly quickly he found the exact right spot to crook his fingers against, rubbing on the nerves mercilessly only to ease up again the next second. 

Leon wasn’t above begging, he really wasn’t, but he never even got the chance. At first he was too focused on the sensations to be of any use, but then Chris was kissing him again, occupying his mouth so he couldn’t say anything. Somewhere in the midst of the kiss Chris grabbed Leon’s asscheeks, to spread him for the ministrations. That alone made Leon whimper and uselessly tremble in his place, unsure of what to do with himself with the intensity of the sensations. 

Piers slid lower, pressed a row of kisses along Leon’s spine as he pulled his fingers back entirely. A part of Leon was expecting it, knew what was to come, but a far bigger part felt like it was just something he was _hoping_ for and so in the end it managed to take him by surprise. When Piers dragged his tongue over Leon’s hole, Leon bit down on Chris’ lip so hard Chris yelped. To apologize, Leon pressed a small kiss in the corner of Chris’ mouth, but that was as much as he managed before Piers dove back in there.

Leon could barely fucking breathe. Chris was still holding him open, thick fingers dug into the flesh of Leon’s ass, while Piers went to town on him. He alternated between just tracing Leon’s rim with the tip of his tongue and really tongue-fucking him as deep as he could. And there was no way Leon could push back against him, or get away from the ministrations, as no matter how much he squirmed Chris’ hands were steady on his hips holding him in place. All he could do was bow his back, a shiver coursing through him as Chris’ rock hard dick rubbed against his abdomen. 

Chris was murmuring sweet nothings into Leon’s ear, telling him how good he looked like this, how it was okay to let go, and while the conscious part of Leon’s mind didn’t exactly process the statements properly his subconscious mind must’ve taken the advice. The next time Piers closed his lips over Leon’s rim and sucked, Leon came with a shout, full-bodied shudders shaking his entire frame. 

Weakly Leon buried his face into Chris’ neck, trying to regain control at least somewhat. He knew this was far from over. He was the only one who’d gotten off by now, and even if Chris and Piers would’ve been okay with that _Leon wasn’t_. He had plans, he had big plans, and there was no way in hell he’d pass out after coming _once_ when he had these two in his bed.

Chris kept stroking Leon’s back slowly as he came down from the most intense high, and Leon allowed himself to relax momentarily right against Chris’ wide chest, relying on him for support. Only when he’d regained the control over his limbs did Chris push him back, urging him to back up. “C’mon Leon, go to him,” he said, voice choked with how hoarse from arousal it was. 

Leon looked over his shoulder, movements still almost sluggish, and what he saw made him shudder in anticipation. Piers was lying on his back, arms stretched above his head, and he looked like a goddamn offering Leon wasn’t going to resist. Slowly he turned around and crawled closer, until he was straddling Piers’ hips, and could lean in to kiss him slow and filthy. “I still don’t get it. How the fuck are you that good with your tongue?” he asked as they parted, a breathless chuckle escaping him.

All Piers did was grin up at him. “Natural talent,” he answered cockily, laughing as Leon groaned in frustration and gave his shoulder a shove. 

Chris snorted out an amused huff, “and so modest, too.” He didn’t make a single move to join the others just yet, instead settling back comfortably, slowly stroking himself. 

Leon placed his palms on Piers’ chest for support, as he slowly lowered himself down on his cock. Inch by inch. He took his time with it, stopping every single time Piers tried to buck upwards. “Easy there,” he whispered, grinning, even as the low whine that pushed its way out of Piers made him shiver. Piers’ fingers were flexing on his hips, fighting to stay still, and Leon rewarded him for his patience by finally sinking all the way down. 

When Leon was properly seated in Piers’ lap he gave an experimental roll of his hips, sighing contently as he finally got what he’d been after. He was still a little overly sensitive from his first orgasm but the stretch was delicious, and he knew it would get even better, much better, and couldn’t help but shiver a little in anticipation. Yet for now he shifted to lift himself up, allowing gravity to do most of the work as he sank back down again. “Fucking hell,” he huffed, and tilted his head enough to get a look at Chris from over his shoulder. “C’mere.”

Obediently Chris came closer, leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Leon, before placing his palms onto Leon’s hips again. He moved in until he was so close he could rub his hard cock against the small of Leon’s back. It was slippery with lube, the glide against skin easy, and it drew low groans from both of them. “You sure you can take it?” Chris asked still, and Leon knew without a doubt that if he’d say no then they’d just find some other way to get off, all three of them. 

But the thing was, he _was_ sure. More than sure. He wanted it, so badly, that the mere thought of it made his throat go dry and his imagination go into an overdrive. “I’m sure,” he practically only breathed out, but then swallowed thickly to make his voice work properly. “Fuck me, Chris. Do it.”

Chris paused for a moment still, looking over Leon’s shoulder at Piers, and apparently he got the go ahead from him too as the next thing he positioned himself right against Leon’s hole, pressed the thick head of his dick against Leon’s rim. He stayed like that for a beat, fueling the anticipation, and it was Leon who moved first, nudging back impatiently. 

And Chris gave in. When he pushed in, Leon’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt Piers go shock still underneath him. The added stretch was so intense Leon practically fell forward, his face pressed into Piers’ neck, his fingers gripping onto Piers’ shoulders so tight it would probably leave bruises behind. Before Chris even bottomed out Leon shifted his hips experimentally, attempting to get more of it. Someone was making a needy, high pitched sound and it took Leon a moment to realize it was him. 

Chris kept the first thrust steady and slow, and only when his hips were flush with Leon’s ass he stopped for a moment. He pressed a kiss in the crook of Leon’s neck, and willingly Leon tilted his head to the side to allow him more room to work with. “You feel so good,” Chris murmured right against his skin, brushing his nose up Leon’s neck to his ear. “Wanna move?” He gave a nudge of his hips, drawing a garbled sound from Leon with it, but then he stayed still, waiting for a reaction. 

Truth to be told they all needed the moment to get a hold of themselves. It wasn’t only intense for Leon, but Chris was panting harshly against his neck and Piers was squirming underneath him as he tried his best to stay still and let Leon set the pace. A grin ghosted over Leon’s lips, as he knew that despite the position he was in, ultimately he was the one in charge. 

Tentatively Leon shifted in his place. All he could do was inch forward slightly and push back down again, and even that put enough strain on his thighs that he knew he couldn’t keep it up forever while being sandwiched between Chris and Piers. 

Suddenly there was a hand to the side of his head, long fingers carded into his hair, and when Leon opened his eyes again he was met with Piers’ looking at him full of adoration, wonder and pure need. “You good?” Piers choked out, a blush spreading on his cheeks. It wasn’t clear whether that was from the intensity of the sensations or if he was embarrassed by the way his voice broke already during two short words. 

Somehow that was exactly what got Leon back, though, and Leon chuckled breathlessly as he nodded. “Fuck yeah,” he answered, a pleasure drunk laugh spilling from him. He turned his attention behind himself though, reached one hand back to grab a hold of Chris’ hip so he could nudge him closer. “You move, Chris. I don’t think I can.” 

Obediently Chris did as he’d been told. He pulled back so slowly Leon already wanted to reprimand him for it, but then he picked up a steady pace that had Leon closing his eyes to focus on the slick slide of their bodies. The pleasure kept building again, and he’d already gotten lost in the haze of it when suddenly Piers bucked underneath him, snapped his hips up and forced a strangled outcry out of Leon. 

“Fucking hell,” Leon gasped as he practically fell forward, pressed his forehead against Piers’. “Do that again.” This time he braced himself for it but that didn’t help at all, as somehow he was again taken by surprise. Maybe it was because suddenly Chris had stopped keeping the pace steady but was instead alternating between quick snaps of his hips and slow, languid thrusts. And when there were fingers laced around his cock, Leon had no idea if it was Chris or Piers touching him. 

All he knew was that he wanted more. He captured Piers’ lips in an unfocused kiss while blindly reaching behind himself to again grab Chris wherever he could. His hand landed on Chris’ side and he slid his palm down, enjoying the way he felt the muscles shift underneath his touch. As soon as the kiss broke he craned his neck back, and without even being told Chris instantly knew what he wanted and crashed their mouths together. 

Leon was more than aware of his own shortcomings, and how it was hard for him to trust anyone enough to let them in close. It felt almost like a dream that he’d found not only one but _two_ people he felt comfortable enough with that he could do something like this. That he could let go.

So he did. He squeezed his eyes shut, focused on the way he was being fucked more intensely than ever before. The hand on his dick was the last straw, the final push that he couldn’t handle, and with a kind of an embarrassing garbled sound he was thrown over the edge. Both Chris and Piers still kept moving, still kept claiming him over and over and over, until it became almost too intense, almost too much to take. 

Only because Leon still had a palm on Piers’ shoulder he felt him shudder with the force of his orgasm, and at some point Chris stilled behind him too, utterly spent. 

Exhausted, Leon fell next to Piers, half on top of him. Easily he pushed one leg between the younger man’s, and before wrapping an arm around him he reached over to pull Chris in close too. With Chris draped over his back he was effectively sandwiched between the other two, and even if he didn’t say a word it was obvious how much he enjoyed that. 

After a long pause during which they’d all focused on catching their breath, Leon was the first one to break the silence. “I don’t know about you two,” he said, “but I wanna do that again. Tell me we can do that again.”

“Anytime,” Chris answered, with emphasis, at the same time as Piers burst out a “Fuck _yes_.”

“Now we take a nap,” Leon mumbled sleepily. He was so pleasantly relaxed, fucked out and spent, that all he wanted right now was to take a moment of rest like this. “And after that, I want _you_ ,” he tilted his head enough to press a soft kiss onto Piers’ neck, “on your hands and knees for me.”

Immediately Piers laughed, breathless. “That can be arranged.”

With great effort Leon turned his head. “ _You_ ,” he started, but didn’t get any further than that before Chris stole a kiss from him. 

When it broke, Chris grinned at him. “What about me? Where do you want me?”

“Behind me,” Leon replied easily, settling back down. He let his eyes slip shut, focused on the shared warmth and the way he was anchored by the closeness. Chris started to reply to him but he shushed him, reaching behind himself to pat Chris on the butt. “Silence. I’m exhausted, I want to sleep.”

Chuckling, Chris obediently shut up. Leon felt him shift behind him, and easily tilted his head out of the way so that Chris could reach to kiss Piers. They exchanged a few silent words, but Leon didn’t pay that any mind. He was too sleepy, too content and warm to focus on anything right now. 

The last thing he registered before falling asleep was Chris settling back against him and easily slotting an arm around him.


End file.
